Délire sur les caleçif de Kanda Yû
by Kagerou Yume
Summary: Quand deux baka on rien d'autre à foutre que embêter leur victi... ami préféré ! A ne pas prendre au sérieux


~Blabla inutile de l'auteur~

Disclamer: Les persos de DGM ne m'appartient pas pour leurs plus grande joie mais à Katsura Hoshino sauf Tsuki et sa connerie.

Ceci est la preuve qu'un baka usagi et une baka moyashi sont suicidaire.

Dans cette journée où personne était en mission, nous étions dans ma chambre avec Allen, Lenalee, Lavi et moi-même nous nous ennuyons ferme. Lenalee avait piquée dans mon étagère un manga qu'elle devait avoir déjà lu vu son ennuie, Lavi avait mit son bandana sur ces yeux et semblait dormir puis Allen était sur mon lit avec moi en faisant une partie de poker.

« -Tu lis quoi Lenalee ? Lui demande-je.  
-Junjou romantica tome 1 »

Soudain, le rouquin se leva et l'attention de tous se dirigea vers lui.

« -J'ai une idée !  
-J'ai perdu, dis-je pendant que mon frère pose sa quinte flush royal, vas-y dis toujours Lavi.  
-Si on emmerde Yû ?  
-C'est pas ce qu'on fait tout les jours ? Fis-je avec Lenalee et Allen.  
-Si mais une autre façon...  
-Là tu m'intéresse mon cher ami lapin  
-Yû est entrain de s'entraîner à cette heure puis...  
-Lavi ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Dirent la chinoise avec mon frangin.  
-Sa vous dit de savoir la couleur des caleçons de Yû ?  
-K'es sa peut nous foutre ?  
-Tsuki arrête de faire ton Bakanda. Soupire l'anglais.  
-Bah pour te répondre Hime... »

Un katana se retrouva sous le cou du baka usagi.

« -Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et ta tête quittera ton corps »

Je m'éloigne de lui et me rassoit sur mon lit.

« -Pour te répondre Tsuki ça pourrait peut être nous rapport...  
-Sa va j'ai saisis l'idée et elle me plaît !  
-Sans moi !  
-Bah pourquoi Lena-chan ? Demande-je  
-Je tiens à ma vie  
-Et toi frère indigne ?  
-Oi ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ?  
-Parce que tu veux pas m'aider à emmerder ton chéri  
-C'EST PAS MON CHÉRI ! (Kagerou: MWAHAHAHA gros mytho!)  
-Calme et répond  
-Moi je retiens le bakanda dehors. Fit-il sérieusement.  
-J'croyais tu voulait pas ?  
-Tu te l'ai inventé  
-Donc Allen tu garde Yû-chan à l'écart de sa chambre pendant que Tsuki et moi cherche le précieux  
-Hai ! »

Allen partit de la chambre avec Lenalee mais une idée me vient en tête.

« -On pourrait pas demandé à mon frère de nous le dire tout simplement ? Chuchote-je.  
-Mais sa serait moins amusant puis ils sont pas encore ensemble au dernière info. Me répond t-il sur le même ton.  
-Pas faux on y va ?  
-Ok »

Nous sortîmes en mode ninja de ma chambre au moment où Reever passa.

« -Vous savez pas où est Komui, Vous ?  
-Chut, iye. Fîmes en même temps le rouquin et moi en chuchotant avant de continuer de longer le mur.  
-Euh... je veux pas savoir quel connerie ils vont encore faire. Dit l'australien avant de partir »

Après notre très long périple pavé de danger, périple d'une minute étant donné que ma chambre est voisine avec celle du japonais, nous dûmes se cacher car le kendoka était encore présent. On l'entendit grommelé puis partir à la directions opposé à la notre, à notre plus grand soulagement. Je me tourna vers mon coéquipier qui avait mit son écharpe autour de sa tête laissant voir ses yeux dont l'un cacher par son cache-oeil (← très logique c'est sa fonction -'). Il m'incita à en faire d'autant alors je pris une écharpe noir sortir dieu sais où pour en faire de même.

« -Je suis prête ninja lapin. Fis-je en faisant comme dans le manga naruto le mudra du bélier.  
-allons-y ninja moyashi. Dit-il en faisant la même chose que moi.  
-Ninja moyashi est mon frère, nin-nin.  
-gomen ninja baka, nin-nin »

On avança à pas feutrer, telle des félin qui boufferait une tonne de chips, sans attirer l'attention, comme un pape en string léopard qui chanterai la macarena à fond en dansant le gangnam style avec une pancarte rose fluo où il y aurait de marquer ''Justin Bieber veux-tu m'épouser mon poussin adoré ? Je te donnerai un milliard d'euro'' accompagner d'un nain unijambiste qui boufferai un kinder bueno avec Jo-wilfried Tsonga. On arrive à la porte de toute convoitise, celle nous guidant vers le one piece?... Nan je déconne on se trouve en face de la porte du glaçon de la congrégation. Le ninja lapin essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais le ninja soba, je vous laisse deviner qui c'est, fut plus malin que nous, ce qui est pas dur, et l'a fermé à clé. Le roux essaya cette fois-ci d'utiliser l'une des ses technique secrète de son clan, crocheter la serrure, mais il semblerait que le clan soba est une autre technique pour la contrer, une serrure de sécurité anti-crocheteur, donc le lapin tourna son regard vers moi me demandant de trouver une solution.

« -Je laisserai rien se mettre sur mon chemin tel est mon nindô ! »

J'utilise une technique exclusive au clan baka : je défonce la porte sans réfléchir. Ninja lapin me rappela que la technique des moyashi est plus accoutumé à la situation. Cette fameuse technique du clan moyashi pour cela est : ils réfléchissent avant et essayent de trouver une autre solution puis ils défoncent la porte. Mon coéquipier avec sa pupille héréditaire de son clan détecta un intrus venant dans notre direction. On se planqua derrière le reste de porte détruite par mes soins.

« -Neko ! L'envol du chat ! Fit le roux »

D'un coup, je vis un magnifique chat gris voler à côté de moi avant d'atterrie plusieurs mètre plus loin.

« -Ça va pas ?! Fis-je à mi-voix encore sous le choque.  
-Kuro neko ! L'appel du chat ! »

Le ninja lapin se mit à miauler, d'ailleurs il était assez convaincant, comme ça sous mes yeux effaré.  
La personne s'approcha du chat puis le pris dans ces bras.

« -Bah qui t'a fait ça, Kaguya ? Fit la mystérieuse personne »

Elle câlina le chat qui ronronna de bonheur d'être hors de porter d'un cinglé.

« -Quoi ?! T'a balancé ma chatte ?!  
-Du moment c'est pas celle que je pense. Murmura t-il. (← Elle ne l'a pas entendu)  
-Technique secrète ! Miku ! »

Je mis un coup de poêle de sa figure. Maltraiter mon chat peux avoir de sévère conséquence.

« -Tiens Tsuki vous avez pas encore terminé ? »

Je me tourna en direction de l'intrus tenant mon petit neko adoré. Je soupire de soulagement en constatant que c'était seulement Lenalee.

« -Nan et l'autre qui balance mon chat comme un attardé ! Dis-je en assénant un autre coup au ninja lapin.  
-Je vais vous laisser et je vais m'occuper de soigner Kaguya »

Elle partit presque en courant. On m'a déjà dit que j'étais effrayante quand je suis en colère. On se reconcentra sur l'objectif de la mission et pénètre dans la pièce. On observe attentivement la pièce.

« -Bon goût pour la déco. Fis-je sincèrement.  
-T'es sérieuse ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Nan rien. »

On fouilla comme les meilleurs voleur du monde de la connerie c'est-à-dire comme de gros boulet en foutant un bordel monstre. On ne trouva guère ce que nous cherchions. Je vis une porte dans la chambre puis je me tourne vers mon coéquipier mais je constate qu'il lisait sur le lit de Kanda.

« -Lavi Bookman Junior ! »

À l'entente de son nom complet de ma part, il se mit au garde à vous comme un soldat.

« -Qu'y a t-il, mon colonel ?  
-Déjà c'est pas colonel mais adjudant puis on est des ninja !Tu as oublié notre mission secrète ou quoi ? »

Il remit son écharpe comme il fallait.

« -Désolé ninja baka.  
-On a pas regardé la salle de bains.  
-C'est vrai j'y ai pas pensé !  
-'Faut un cerveau opérationnel pour cela très cher »

On entra dans la pièce mais nous dûmes constater qu'il s'agît soit de sa chambre ou de sa salle de bains, tout était propre. Aucun linge traînait donc pas de caleçon. Il n'y avait aucun meuble juste la douche, un lavabo et les toilettes. Nous fîmes un soupire dans une parfaite synchronisation. Nous revenions dans la chambre quand je vis une commode et une idée me vient.

« -La commode !  
-Bah quoi la commode ?  
-Calecif et commode. T'as une idée ?  
-Bah non... Ah oui !  
-Baka usagi. Soupire-je avec un air blasé »

Il allait ouvrir un des tiroirs mais une lame l'arrêta. Je pris la décision qu'un repli stratégique était la meilleur des solutions cependant celui qui tenait la fameuse lame ferma la porte grâce un shinai sortit de nul part.

« -Salut Kanda. Disons nous, le roux et moi, inquiets pour la suite.  
-Dites adieux à la vie. Fit-il avec un grand sourire de psychopathe. »

Voilà comment la carrière de Tsuki Walker et Lavi Bookman Junior se sont terminés.

**Bonus :** Pourquoi mon frère n'est pas capable d'occuper un bakanda moins de dix minute ou quand une baka ne lit pas ses sms et goûte au joie de l'infirmerie de la congré'

10H33  
De : Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
à: Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
Désolé ma très chère sœur je sais que tu vas pas regarder ton phone mais bon  
Kanda a tout entendu. U_U

10H35  
De : Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
à: Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
Alliance Moyashi-Bakanda pour élimination des ninja pas doué.  
Kanda m'as proposé un an de mitarashi dango si je vous balancé tu me comprendras. Nan mais sérieux frangine si tu t'aurais vu en mode ninja vraiment pas doué comme tu le dirais : pire qu'un pape qui roule une pelle à justin bieber ! XDDDD

10H37  
De : Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
à: Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
Bon enterrement Tsuki Walker :D

13H47  
De : Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
à: Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER FAUX FRÈRE ! J'VAIS TELLEMENT TE BOUSILLER QUE MÊME LE COMPTE EN PERSONNE DÉGUEULERA DEVANT TON CADAVRE !

13H50  
De : Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
à: Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
Sort déjà de l'infirmerie :D

13H53  
De : Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
à: Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
MONTRE TA TRONCHE D'ENFOIRÉ DE MOYASHI SI TU L'OSE ALLEN WALKER ! TU VAS VOIR JE SORS DANS TRENTE SECONDE DE L'INFIRMERIE

13H55  
De : Mitarashi-DangoU_U  
à: Tsuki-Walker-samaXD  
Ou tu te fais piquer ton portable et attacher à ton lit °0° Dommage pour toi : game over X''DDD try again!

by Tsuki J.W.(avec quelque dommage...)


End file.
